Every Straight Guy's Nightmare
by RaivingLunatic
Summary: Senior year has just begun, and Kurt's ready to start  and finish  the year amazingly. However, what life, and his past, have in store might interfere with his plans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Woohoo! Finally posting my first fic! I'm not a very good writer, but I figure someone will enjoy this (: Anyway, thanks to everyone that gave some interest in reading it (Boys, Panties, Saan, etc. etc.) So please, enjoy~ This chapter is a bit short, but they get longer 3**_

_**- Raver**_

* * *

><p>"It was ridiculous." Blaine groaned, sliding into the chair at the usual table in the Lima Bean. "They told me I wasn't what they were looking for. And you know what? I went back the day I was auditioning for. There was some tween girl singing Pink. Pink, for heavens sake!"<p>

Kurt giggled, stirring his coffee. "Well I do have to admit, as accepting as California is, I'm positive the God-Happy population would approve more of the traditional female arrangement."

Blaine simply shrugged, pouting. "It's still absurd. I can usually sing better than most girls that try! Not to be harsh or anything but I really… "

Resting his head against his hand, Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes. It was cute, seeing Blaine get worked up over something as simple as a summer job. It's not as if he needed the money, Kurt was aware of the immensity that was his boyfriend's bank account. He wasn't surprised when he had often offered to take Kurt to a theater, or an extravagant restaurant. (Always - well usually- denying. There's nothing like treating yourself to your boyfriend's gifts once in a while.) And he _did _go to Dalton after all, which was known for it's affluent students and extensive campus.

It did get a little… strenuous after awhile. The fact that Blaine could go out and blow his load (Oh ha ha, very funny) on Kurt like it was nothing really got under his skin. He'd always smile and thank him, occasionally giving him a quick peck, but when he'd look into his boyfriend's eyes, he could see Blaine thinking. So what did you do for me? What do I get in return? You do love me right?

It was all a giant guilt trip to Kurt. He always felt he had to try so hard just to please him. Even though Blaine had agreed to Kurt suggesting they wait to… do things… until Kurt was ready, he felt that it had been a reluctant promise. So instead, Kurt would change himself. Since Blaine wasn't one to stand out, Kurt toned his fashion sense down. He began wearing more monotone clothing, and switching out his knee length sweaters for button up shirts and simple vests. He may not enjoy being held back, but that's what you're supposed to do when you're in love, right? Sacrifice things. It would help them accept each other better, without completely changing them, right?

At any rate, Kurt had plenty to do while Blaine was away, visiting family in California. He had spent most of his days out of his house, though was perfectly fine staying in all day as well. There were marathon shopping sprees with Mercedes at the mall, sleepovers with the girls, all-night Guitar Hero with Finn (who he absolutely _destroyed)_, and the less exciting days, where he happily tucked himself in the local library, reading anything from Jane Austin to Suzanne Collins.

However, there was another thing. Something he had purposely left out when Blaine had called on a weekly basis, asking for updates on everything and anything going on in Lima.

He had been talking to David Karofsky.

It wasn't bad, though. He liked the fact that Dave was slowly changing. Not changing his personality, but sheathing the shallow asshole of a shell that was "Karofsky". It was slowly becoming clearer that, in fact, Dave was a nice person.

Kurt had contacted him about a month into summer. He could tell Dave was awkward about their whole "budding-friendship", but it was a start.

He'd never asked him to hang out, no. They were actually planning a PFFLAG.

Dave was surprised when Kurt had brought it up when he first called. At the time Kurt had mentioned it, he was convinced it was just something Kurt had just said to convince him to come out.

Kurt had laughed at that, grabbing a notebook to begin going over ideas, to Dave's displeasure. They did, however, manage to actually get something done over those few phone calls. It was then when Kurt decided they needed to actually _see _each other. (Okay, maybe it had to do with the fact that his father was suspicious about who he was calling for hours on end.)

Fortunately, Kurt's house was relatively empty during the summer. Only when Carole came home from her job did the house start up. And that wasn't until late afternoon. So Kurt asked Dave to come over.

The doorbell had rung around half an hour later, to which Kurt jumped off the couch to. Smoothing out his shirt before he opened the door, Kurt was incredibly tense. It would be the first time they've seen each other since prom. Kurt shook his head, opening the door.

He wasn't surprised that Dave had a mirror-image of himself as he swung the door open.

After the first few moments of awkward greetings and Kurt showing Dave to the living room, they had begun talking.

It was all PFFLAG. Nothing else.

But to Kurt, it was a leap forward. The fact that they had sat next to each other, let alone sat in the same room without any sign of conflict was an achievement. To Dave and him both.

"… and we almost lost our luggage on the way back. God, these airlines these days are so unorganized!"

Kurt sat up, letting his arm fall to the other side of his cup. He let his grin widen.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, this is what you get for abandoning me."

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I mean really. I _was forced _to go with Mercedes and Tina to the mall three times last week." He sighed dramatically, tilting his head back and wiping his forehead. "It was absolutely dreadful."

His boyfriend laughed, sticking his napkin in his now empty cup. "This is why I love you."

Kurt simply smiled. He loved his boyfriend too. He could get a little egotistical, but then again, so does everyone every once in a while.

His first boyfriend. His life was absolutely perfect.

Then… why was something telling him something was wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hells yeah, another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to get more of a schedule going o_o**_

_**-Raver**_

* * *

><p>The first week of school, like always, was a breeze. It consisted of Kurt collecting syllabi from each class, all stating the same crap from every class he's ever had since the third grade; Don't eat in class, turn in your homework, do this, don't do that. It didn't frustrate him, though. He got to relax during all his classes, and adjust to coming back to school, while Burt was forced to "read" and sign every paper. Usually Kurt found him giving them to Carole, who simply shrugged it off and signed them without giving a second glance.<p>

Kurt did, however, have to adjust to one thing: the lack of an escort. Not that he needed one in the first place. He was just used to having some sort of company. Occasionally he'd walk with Mercedes, or manage to catch Finn in the hall between periods, but… it wasn't the same. Even if he still wasn't quite fond of Dave last year, it was nice to have a familiar face that you would expect to be there. It was actually a nice feeling, being protected. Which is probably why he just realized he had been waiting at the doorway for the past minute, glancing down the hall to see if he could see his personal body guard making his way to him.

Adjusting his bag, Kurt pulled out his phone, trying to look as if someone had just texted him to meet them somewhere else. Turning the corner, Kurt was suddenly greeted by another body. Looking up just in time to avoid a collision, a familiar pair of hazel eyes were staring back at him.

"Yeesh Fancy," Dave laughed under his breath, "I leave you for one week and you're already ramming into scary jocks." Dave winked, "No pun intended."

Kurt scoffed, and continued walking, only to realize Dave was walking next to him.

"I thought Santana disbanded the Bully Whips."

Dave nodded. "Technically she quit. The club never officially was cancelled, however."

Kurt glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "So what, you're still escorting me?" Dave nodded, flicking Kurt's shoulder as he walked away, leaving Kurt at the door to his classroom. Kurt hadn't even realized they had reached it.

He was honestly surprised. He'd known that Santana had blackmailed Dave into starting the club, as Dave had admitted in the office when he transferred back last year. Even if they were… acquaintances now, it seemed out of character. Or not, possibly. He was just now beginning to unearth the truth that is David Karofsky. There was a lot more to learn about his former bully. Who knows. Maybe he really is a gentleman.

* * *

><p>Kurt had absolutely no idea who Mr. Schue was talking about, but he could care less. His lessons were uninteresting unless it involved a competition or theater.<p>

"Pick a song, and let it help you find yourself!"

Dear god.

As if we haven't had enough of _these_ lessons. He probably wouldn't even bother doing it anyway. Find yourself? How could you pick a song to help you find yourself?

Kurt let his eyes pan across the room, relieved to find that everyone else had the same general look of confusion.

Besides Rachel that is.

Shocker.

As soon as Mr. Schue turned to go into his office, Rachel practically threw herself at Finn, immediately running off ideas to which his eyes glazed over.

Mercedes turned to Kurt, nudging his arm. "What are you going to do?" She had the same lost expression on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "I have no idea. But I think Schue should sing something to help him find his sanity if he believes anyone but Rachel will be able to come up with anything." She giggled, turning to watch as Rachel argued with Finn, who was trying to quickly text on his phone, ignoring her in the process. Kurt smiled. As much as they fought, Finn knew he loved her. It's just… she _is _Rachel after all. Lover quarrels.

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed from his pocket. Slipping it out, he saw that Finn had been desperately trying to get his attention for the past minute.

_help_

_dude help_

_check ur fone_

Kurt chuckled, glancing up at Finn to see him giving Kurt a look of utter desperation.

_Finn I don't know where I can find a hit man in Ohio._

_can u get my ipod? its in my fotball lockr_

The text was interrupted with the sound of a chair screeching, as Rachel leaped out of her chair and grabbed her boyfriend's phone out of his hand, to which Finn protested. He once again looked across the room at Kurt, and Kurt nodded. Knowing his stepbrother, he was going to try and convince Rachel to help him pick a song, so he didn't have to continuously suffer and listen to her throw ideas at him from musicals he had no idea existed.

Kurt stood up, sliding his Armani bag back onto his shoulder, and quickly slid out of the room, avoiding letting anyone see him leaving. He wasn't doing anything bad, of course. He just needed to think.

Now, there were many songs Kurt would like to sing. But "finding yourself"? His confusion returned, slightly cocking his head to the side as he walked. Maybe Blaine could help him? No, that wouldn't work. Blaine's knowledge of music was restrained to the top forty. Only with Kurt did his music taste begin to slowly expand. Kurt chewed on his cheek. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to complete this assignment, unless he could completely BS something that Schue would believe.

His heels clicked as he walked down the now bare hallway. It was eerie. He was so used to seeing bodies swarming everywhere. Now that he thought about it, he's never been in the halls alone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he realized he was vulnerable. Anyone could jump him, and no one would know. No one was there to see. No one could protect him, or stop the attacker. His eyes widened, and he quickened his pace until he was practically jogging through the halls. As he reached the locker room door, he was panting. He wasn't tired, no. He was just _scared. _

Suddenly, as Kurt's breathing lightened, he was aware of another noise. Something from inside.

He panicked, but then realized no one would be in there. All the athletics were out at practice. It was probably just some random freshman. Nothing to worry about. He could hear a faint-static like noise, and realized that they were in the shower.

_Good, _Kurt thought, slowly opening the door. _I can slip in, grab Finn's iPod, and hurry back out and they won't have any idea he was in there._

As Kurt stepped into the room, he was suddenly very aware of another noise.

A voice.

Kurt's eyebrow raised, walking lightly over to the wall separating the showers and lockers.

_Wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_ You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_ And if you do not want to see me again _

_I would understand, I would understand_

Not just a voice. A low, deep, crooning voice.

Someone was singing.

Kurt swallowed nervously, all thoughts of Finn's iPod lost. It wasn't anyone from Glee club; they were all in the choir room. But… this couldn't be another student, right? If they liked singing, they would have joined by now. Not to mention Kurt had never heard a voice so rich and matured. It had to be a teacher. An adult. A grown man, not some wimpy freshman. Not unless they were the_ Hulk. _

_And well, he's on the table _

_And he's gone to code _

_And I do not think anyone knows _

_What they are doing here_

He continued leaning against the wall, fingertips curled around the corner of the tile.

Something was familiar.

Slowly, Kurt turned and began leaning his head out from the wall, trying to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice. At first he saw nothing, but then looked to the opposite side.

Oh.

There indeed was a man. His shoulders were broad, and Kurt could see his muscles flexing as he ran his hands through his hair, rinsing his hidden face as he sang. And good god.

His arms were _huge._

Kurt shut his jaw from where it had been hanging open, watching in fascination as this mysterious man continued belting the lyrics.

_This has to be a new side coach_, Kurt thought, wide eyed. _But talk about handsome. _He hadn't even seen his face yet, but he was almost positive it couldn't be any less attractive than from what Kurt could see. Unless he had been kicked by a horse into a brick wall when he was a child.

As if on command, the man turned, his back now to the water.

Oh.

Oh god.

The man was not mysterious at all. Not in the least.

Kurt's jaw dropped once again, as one Dave Karofsky continued belting as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_And your friends have left you_

_You've been dismissed_

His eyes were shut, but Kurt realized that if he opened them at that moment, Dave would spot him. He didn't move, however.

Dave. Dave Karofsky? He could… sing? He could sing _well._ Kurt brought his hand to his mouth.

Oh _god. _He just referred to his former bully as _gorgeous._

_I never thought it would come to this_

_And I, I want you to know_

Not that it wasn't true now.

Kurt's eyes were drawn down to his chest, which was lined with hair. He watched it rise and fall as Dave hummed, throwing in a stupid dance. He couldn't pull his eyes away.

Without warning, Dave reached back to turn of the water, grabbing his towel. Suddenly, he was stepping out of the shower. Facing Kurt.

Kurt's face heated up in a fraction of a second.

_Sing. Naked. Dave. Naked. NAKED. _Kurt knuckles were white, gripping his bag as he quickly turned around to run, only to smack straight into a trashcan, knocking it over. He didn't care. He had to leave. And fast. He shot out of the door and sprinted down the hall, all thoughts of Finn's locker behind him.

Hearing a crash, Dave looked up from where he was tying his towel around his hips. Was someone else in here?

"…Hello?" He called, stepping around the corner to see a plastic trashcan on the ground, it's contents spilling onto the floor. Um.

Okay.

Dave continued to change quickly, in case whatever - or whoever - was in here decided to come back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Dave was singing "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Ah! I'm too lazy! Need to edit and update chapters more often! I apologize. I'll be uploading more often. My laziness this week just got the best of me. Enjoy!**_

_**-Raver**_

* * *

><p>Dave rested his cheek in his palm, not caring to focus his eyes any longer at the reading questions his English teacher was writing on the board. He began to drown out the incessant squeaking of the whiteboard marker and the rustling of paper from behind him as Santana and Brittany passed notes between them, often accompanied by a whisper or giggle. He's had a class with both of them ever since the 8th grade. How they had managed to get in almost every class with each other was a mystery. Not that he doubted Santana's methods of persuading or blackmailing, as he was a victim of both. Dave rolled his eyes, hearing yet another burst of giggles from behind his back, which drew the attention of a few classmates around them.<p>

Whatever. Dave considered just sleeping through this class, sliding his arm down to lay on it, but was interrupted when he caught a glimpse of movement from across the room, followed by a loud bang. Lifting his head, he saw Kurt quickly lean over to gather his textbook from where it had landed on the linoleum. He sat up, sliding his book back onto his desk, and nervously fixed his hair, not looking up to make eye contact with the chuckling jock in front of him. Dave realized that Strando must have knocked the book off of Kurt's desk when the teacher wasn't looking. He shot him a glare, to which Strando made a face at, silently turning back around in his chair. Kurt glanced up long enough to make eye contact with Dave, who simply nodded and quickly looked back up on the board, looking like he was actually paying attention.

_Oh shit, I should actually be doing this._

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, and his classmates shot out of the class to lunch, Dave was hurriedly trying to finish writing down the questions he had at first neglected. There was no way he could fall behind now; it was senior year, and he needed to keep his grades up. When he looked up to read the final question his view was instead obstructed by… crotch. A very well defined crotch. Dave furrowed his eyebrows, almost blushing immediately before looking up to see who was obstructing his view. His gaze was met with a smile, along with two gorgeous blue-green eyes.<p>

"Wasn't paying attention?" Kurt chuckled, suddenly noticing that Dave was blushing, and looked down to realize where the boy's line of sight was. Feeling his face redden, he stepped out of the way to allow Dave to finish copying the question.

Dave shook his head, finishing the sentence and quickly shoving the paper into his binder, shutting it and stuffing it in his backpack before tossing his pencil in after it. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and smiled at Kurt, and began walking to the door, Kurt at his side.

"You know," the smaller boy said as they made their way down the hall. "I never told you how much I appreciate you doing this for me. Keeping me safe." He saw Dave's mouth slightly curl upwards. "It's a nice change from last year." The smile faded.

Dave took a step in front of Kurt, stopping him. "Yeah. But you know I'm sorry for all that still, right?" Kurt smiled and gave a nod. Dave's small smile returned, and he turned to continue walking. "Good."

Without thinking, Kurt reached out and stopped him, grabbing the jock's arm. "Wait."

Dave stepped back again, giving Kurt a questioning look. Silently, he wished that this wasn't another heart to heart, seeing as the last one ended with him in tears. As positive as the outcome was, he wasn't sure he was ready for another one.. He subconsciously clenched his fists.

Kurt noticed the sudden tension. "Calm down, I just want to ask you something." He saw Dave relax, probably thankful Kurt didn't just reveal that his was madly in love with him, or something ridiculous like that. Kurt swallowed. "I was wondering if you want to join Glee."

Raising an eyebrow, Dave opened his mouth a few times before he was able to think of something coherent. "What makes you think I would want anything to do with Glee?" Seeing Kurt's eyes drop to the ground, he quickly stuttered. "I-I mean not that it's bad. I just don't sing."

Kurt looked back up, cocking his head. "So? Mike can't sing, but he enjoys being in it." Before letting Dave respond, probably along the lines of "But I don't dance", Kurt continued. "And I have a varied amount of sources confirming that you enjoyed performing in the halftime show last year, so don't you consider denying anything."

Dave turned his head, avoiding eye contact as he tried to conjure up a response.

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Dave avoiding the question. "Oh come on. You know you love performing." Kurt realized he might have said it a bit loud as Dave's head shot back up.

"Dude! I don't want to be in your stupid club!"

Kurt stepped back, startled as Dave raised his voice, yet somehow managed to hiss the response in his face. He blinked, mouth hanging open.

Dave reached forward, grabbing Kurt's hand as if he was already running away, though he was still standing in front of him. Dave held on anyway.

"Look," he whispered, leading Kurt a few feet into a less-open corridor. "I'm sorry. But I just don't think I could. I-I know you're try to… help me and all, but… I don't sing."

Dave stared at Kurt, who saw his former-bully's eyes. They weren't just filled with sadness. Kurt could almost see something else. Something… almost like regret. A cloud was still hanging over Dave.

There was more to this.

Kurt was sure there was more. He had heard Dave sing. He was fantastic. And by watching him (…In the shower), Kurt saw that he truly did _enjoy_ singing. Even when he had asked Finn the night before, curious about when Dave was forced to join last year, Finn had said Dave looked happy. Happy to be singing, dancing, performing.

"_Yeah dude, he quit at first." Finn said through a mouthful of food. "And he didn't even join when everyone else came back. He came back in the middle of it."_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You mean he joined on his own? Everyone else was already in it?"_

_Finn nodded, a chip falling to his lap from his mouth. "Pretty much. Looked pretty happy too."_

"_Do you think he likes performing?"_

_Finn looked up from where he was retrieving his chip. "I guess? Why do you care anyway? It's _Karofsky._" He scoffed, grabbing a handful of chips and throwing it at his stepbrother, who immediately launched himself from where he was sitting to attack Finn for getting crap on his new pajamas._

Kurt shook his head, which was suddenly being filled with anger and annoyance. "I don't understand you Dave. I may be becoming something relatively like a friend now, but I don't know you at all."

Dave's face sunk.

"I would like to, you know." Kurt thought for a moment, studying Dave's face. "But right now, you could cut ties with all the lies that you're living in."

All of a sudden, Dave coked his head, scrunching his eyebrows as Kurt gave a less than subtle wink, pulled his hand from Dave's, and spun on his heals, leaving the hall they were in.

_I can…what? _Suddenly, Dave's shoulders tensed, eyes wide.

_Oh no._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Yay, two updates in the past 24 hours. Go Productivity!**_

_**-Raver**_

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived a few minutes late to lunch, so he wasn't surprised when he walked through the doors to find the lunch line awfully full and slow moving. Not wanting to spend a majority of his lunch shuffling, he groaned, and walked over to where his fellow Glee members were sitting. As his slipped his bag onto to table and sat down, he smiled as he was greeted.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes grinned, which vanished when she looked down and spotted that Kurt had no food. "Oh here baby, have this. I won't eat it anyway," she said, offering her apple.

Kurt happily accepted it, nodding to the rest of the table. "So I believe we never fully shared what we did this summer."

Brittany raised her hand, and everyone turned their heads to face her.

"Me and Santana went to the super market. But we didn't really shop, even though that's what a supermarket is for. Right? But yeah. We were pushing each other in the carts, until she ran me into a basket of toothbrushes and knocked them over. We got yelled at, so we left and made out outside. It was awesome."

Everyone looked at Santana.

Even with her dark skin, you could see her face darken to a deep red. "It's your fault, Britts. I told you not to lean."

Brittany continued talking to her best friend as Rachel spoke up.

"Well my summer was quite eventful," she beamed. "I managed to get Finn to come with me to the Phantom that was playing down in Dayton. It was truly romantic of him, if you ask me. Coming with me even when I know he isn't particularly fond of musicals! A true gentleman!"

Finn laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I might have fallen asleep." Everyone laughed as Rachel turned to Finn with a look of utter shock and disappointment on her face.

Kurt smiled. It was nice being back with his friends. Besides the occasional outing or meet up, everyone had pretty much been separated the entire break. It wasn't until now that he had discovered what the group had done during the summer. Then again, they had no idea what he did either. As if Tina had read his mind (which honestly he wouldn't be surprised if she had; as much as he loved her, she did have that air of… mystery).

"So Kurt, what did you do?"

Kurt turned to look at her before clearing his throat. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but my summer wasn't anywhere near as exciting as any of yours." And that was true. Without Blaine, he had a lot of free time. Usually Blaine would accompany him wherever he went, or offer to take Kurt somewhere. But while his boyfriend was gone, frankly he was bored. That is until he decided to start talking to Dave.

_That's right! _Without thinking, Kurt suddenly blurted out.

"Oh yes! I talked to David a lot!"

Oh. Oops.

He was suddenly getting weird stares, and saw Mercedes and Rachel exchange a glance. Kurt swallowed, realizing that either they were confused to why he hung out with Dave, or…

_He's Karofsky._

"Oh you know, the David from Dalton!" Kurt stuttered awkwardly, but relaxing when he saw the gazes lighten. "Have to keep in touch with old friends, you know?" His friends nodded, continuing with their own conversation as Kurt nervously pulled out his phone, suddenly wanting to text Blaine.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mercedes giving him an odd look just before she nudged his arm. "What's up, Nervous Nelly? Something goin' on?" Kurt looked up to see her smiling, but there was a look of worry in her eyes. He hated lying. Not to mention he hated lying to Mercedes, because like now, she could always tell when something was wrong.

He leaned in, still holding his phone, and covered his eyes from the other's views. "Mercedes, can you keep a secret?"

Her eyes widened as she leaned in, mimicking his position.

"You know I can, Kurt. What's wrong? Is it something with Blaine? Are you cheating on him? Did you two…" Her eyes brightened, though she raised an eyebrow. "Did you two _have sex?_" she hissed, just barely audible.

Kurt felt his face heat up rapidly, shoving her shoulder gently. "No! God Mercedes, no! I'm not re- We di- Mercedes!" He laughed. "Of course not, no. You know I'm not ready for… that." She nodded. "I just… I sort of left something out of my story."

Mercedes' head tilted. "And this wasn't sex?"

Kurt shot her a glare before continuing, "I didn't hang out with the Warbler David." Seeing Mercedes confusion, he sighed and lowered his voice, leaning in more. "I was with… Dave."

"Who?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Karofsky!" He hissed, watching her eyes widen yet again.

"What? Ka- What?" She shouted, causing Kurt to jump just before grabbing her arm.

"You might want to speak up Mercedes, I think those guys on the other side of the cafeteria didn't hear!" Standing up, he pulled her up and dragged her behind a pillar, getting the attention of the rest of their table. Finn started to ask where they were going, but stopped as Kurt went out of site.

Once behind the stone pillar, Mercedes crossed her arms as Kurt glanced around to see if anyone was paying any attention. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice.

"Okay boy," Mercedes uttered, giving him a harsh glare. "You best be explaining."

Now, he loved Cedes. But oh my god. She was _threatening. _Her tone was rough, and he could tell she wanted a straight up answer, and would not stand for anything else.

Kurt sighed, giving one last glance over his shoulder, before answering. "Look Mercedes, we're fine now. I just called him to discuss the PFFLAG we wanted to start up. No death threats, or shoves into oncoming traffic." He fixed his bangs, irritated that they were already falling onto his face. "He's even still continuing his Bully Whip duties, and making sure I get to class safely."

His best friend stared at him for a second, before shaking her head and letting her arms fall to her sides. "As much as I want to punch that boys face in - and I will if he ever touches you again- I trust your judgement." The singer sighed, shifting on her feet. "I've seen him being relatively… good in the halls, so as much as it hurt's me to say it," Mercedes shook her head, "I guess I won't have to beat your ass for considering it."

Before he could say anything, she held up her hand to stop him. "I will be watching your back though. Still don't trust him. Or like him, for that matter."

Kurt smiled, but stopped when Mercedes turned to leave. "Wait! There's something else."

Mercedes smirked. "You did have sex with Blaine?"

Slapping her arm lightly, Kurt leaned in once again. "He can sing."

"Of course Blaine- Wait," she stopped, eyebrows scrunching in confusion yet again. "Karofsky?" Kurt nodded, and she shook her head. "And what caused you to discover this?"

Suddenly images of Dave, fully naked, appeared in Kurt's mind. The water streaming down the man's back from the shower head had glimmered, making every muscle much more defined.

_Some bones too._

Kurt blushed madly, sure that Mercedes could see it. He looked down at the floor before deciding against it, and looked up into her eyes. "I just heard him singing under his breath on the phone. I told him to look for something, so I was quiet on the phone. He must have forgotten I was there."

Mercedes gave Kurt an odd look before shaking it off. _Whatever, he always looks like he's blushing. _"Well okay. Never would have expected that."

"I asked him to join Glee." Kurt blurted out.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes shouted, making Kurt flinch. "I said it was cool if you wanted to talk with him about Plan Flag or whatever. But_ Glee_?" She shook her head, looking completely dumbfounded. "No one will go with it."

Kurt glared at her, but then relaxed, sighing. "It's fine, he doesn't want to anyway. We're still lame."

"Good," his friend said, hooking her arm under his and dragging him back to the table.

"But if he does want to, will you give him a chance?" Kurt shot.

Mercedes cast him a sideways glance as they reached the table, greeted with looks of confusion.

"But he better be good if I want to put up with him."

Kurt smiled, snatching Finn's poptart to his step brother's complaints, and shoving part of it in his mouth, ignoring the fact that he just swallowed about 80 empty calories.

"Oh, he's good."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my god I'm sorry I haven't updated ;_; Was getting in the gist of school! Expect near daily updates! Or at least a few a week! But really, I apologize /3**_

_**P.S. this chapter was split in two, so there's another one coming... very soon ;)**_

_**-Raver**_

* * *

><p>Dave really never knew when he was gay. He always just assumed he was exactly like all the other boys when he was younger. And it appeared he was. He'd join in with the frantic teasing of the girls, but then when they even got relatively close to him and his friends, they'd run away. Girls were gross. Every boy he'd known back then would much rather play with fire trucks than Barbies. And it was expected to be so. Dave never once considered running off with the girls, Sure they were nice, and he's pretty sure he'd called them pretty to his dad once, but they weren't as interesting as, say, Hudson's new Hot Wheels.<p>

It wasn't until about middle school when Dave realized something was different.

All of his friends were suddenly discovering that girls weren't as gross as they once believed. Whenever he'd call Puck, or Hudson, or even Z, they were too busy on some sad middle-school excuse for a date. It was aggravating. It was like they were abandoning him. Dave didn't want to hang out with girls, he wanted to play football. He wanted to watch action movies. But whenever he tried, he'd get shot down.

So Dave decided to ignore his needs, and try getting interested in girls. His friends had been trying to set him up with this cute girl, Amanda, for a few weeks. So he accepted, and took her to the movies. After whatever stupid ass movie they saw was over, and Amanda was clinging to his arm, she suddenly stopped him. As she turned, she leaned up to kiss him. Dave, however, panicked. At the time he just believed that he was too young to like girls, because only adults could get date and get married. He was naïve.

When he saw what she was doing, something clicked in his brain. He didn't want any of this. So he pushed her. It wasn't that hard, but she fell backwards enough to where she started crying. Instantly feeling guilty, he bent over, going to help her up, but she shoved him away, getting up herself and running away. But not before she managed to spit a response.

"You're just a bully!"

Dave stood there, watching her run off. He had never thought of himself as mean. Not at all. In fact, he was the only boy in his grade that would tell others to shut up if he saw someone picking on someone else. But after he watched Amanda run away, and after she insulted him, he wasn't sure who he was anymore.

When he'd gotten back to school, none of the girls would so much as look at him. A wave of guilt had washed over him. That is, until Puckerman had come up, gave him a pat on the back, and said how she wasn't worth it anyway. His friends were actually acknowledging his existence. Only Hudson and a few others were wary, and began avoiding him, claiming him to be a bad person. But who cares. He didn't need them.

When Dave finally reached high school, he was on top. Even when Azimio had gone to football, and he to hockey, people respected him. Feared him. He'd laugh the stories of how the other guys would lock up some kid in a porta potty, or throw some nerd in the dumpster. Even Finn had joined in.

But as good as it made him feel, there was a nagging tug on him, like an invisible string. He didn't like what he was doing. There was nothing truly fun about throwing pee balloons, or throwing kids into the trash. But it kept him on top. So he continued with it.

It wasn't until around the end of his sophomore year until he began doubting his actions. Both Hudson and Puck had left his group of friends, along with Mike and Matt, to join Glee. And now they were outcasts. Dave never really understood why; sure, they were singing show tunes, but Dave would often be scolded by his father for singing too loudly in the shower, or blasting his music too loud in his room. He liked music. It helped with the stress of life.

Though Dave never said anything against it, in fear of being left out too.

When Az decided to give up on Hudson, claiming he wasn't worth bothering anymore (probably because he towered over Z, and that was intimidating. Dave was happy to be a bit taller than his friend.) Instead, their attention was directed to the residential gay: Kurt Hummel.

Now Dave wasn't homophobic. In all honesty, inside, he didn't feel anything was wrong.

But his mindset slowly began to change.

He was different. And different was not good. Different will get you nowhere.

Different made you an outcast.

Dave really never understood when he first started hating Kurt. Then again, maybe he never did. Z would always just tell Dave about how it was irritating, seeing him prance down the halls. Dave would always agree, and often shoot back his own jokes, like how the only reason he could squeeze into those ungodly tight pants was because he didn't have a dick. Azimio and the guys had laughed along with Dave.

When Dave really first started seeing Kurt around, something clicked in him. He remembered seeing him, walking around arm in arm with some girl, even if they weren't dating. It was irritating. How come this kid could hang out with girls without being pressured to date them? It's what Dave wanted. Most girls were nice. He just didn't want to get close to them, because for some reason they'd all end up wanting a relationship. Other than Brittany, who he'd made out with once because she said something about a record or whatever. And he agreed. Because he wasn't anything like Hummel. He wasn't an outsider.

Though even laying on his bed, Brittany on him, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He wasn't anything like him. How could the boy not want this? Even if Dave didn't (because he 'wasn't gay'), he figured he'd want it in the future. He just assumed when he was an adult he'd want a wife and kids. Besides, wasn't that what you were supposed to do? Not worry about the future, but live in the present?

At any rate, while Brittany had slipped her tongue in his mouth, he couldn't get Kurt off his mind.

When he started pushing Kurt junior year, it felt good. Feeling his muscles tense as he put his hands on him, then pushing to shove him into the lockers. What made him so special?

Why couldn't Dave be like him?

Then it was that day in November, seeing Kurt stand up for himself. It reminded him of when he first began pushing him the year before. But in that locker room, it was different. It wasn't just trying to fit in the with others. No peer pressure. No true anger. Because after all those months, he realized that he wasn't angry at Kurt Hummel.

He was jealous.

When Dave walked away, into the locker room, he didn't expect Kurt to follow him. But when Kurt ran in, Dave realized that in fact he wasn't surprised he actually had. He may have barely known Kurt, but he knew enough to know that Kurt was proud, and would not let things go so easily. Only after seeing Kurt yell in his face, throwing out words from his immense mental dictionary, that Dave really first saw Kurt.

And what he saw was something he admired.

Something he loved.

Dave sat in his car, groaning. He hated being alone.

But yet, here he was. Hiding after Kurt left him standing in the hall. He was actually in the hall, completely still, for a good minute after Kurt had revealed that he'd heard Dave the day before. Or seen.

Dave felt his face heat up. Great. Just great. Not that Kurt was the first to know. Last year before the football championship, a good handful of others had heard him when the football team was forced to join Glee. But Kurt was at Dalton then. He wasn't even sure if Kurt was at the game when he'd happily run into the middle of the halftime show to join in on the performance. But now that he's heard him, Dave was sure the boy would not give up on getting him to join. God damn his persistence.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the passenger side of his truck. Dave looked up to find Kurt tapping on the glass. Dave debated just ignoring him for a moment, but gave in when he heard Kurt ask to let him in. He leaned over the center dash, and reached over to unlock and open the passenger door before returning to resting his head against the car wheel. "What's up?"

Kurt set his bag down on the dash before climbing in, shutting the door behind him. They sat in silence for a moment before Dave turned his head to look at him.

"I don't understand you."

"We're barely friends, Fancy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. Dave smirked. Kurt's bitch look was amusing.

"Why don't you just join Glee?"

It was Dave's turn to raise an eyebrow, sitting up. "There's a lot more to it, Kurt," he said, rolling his eyes. Dave wasn't going to join. First of all, no one in that damn club was insane enough to even let him try out. As far as Dave knew, they all hated him. Hudson especially, after turning him down to apologize to Kurt at Dalton. Which was a stupid idea anyway; Dave wasn't aware of what made Finn think going to a school full of gay and rainbows would be a good idea. Everyone there probably looked like either Kurt or Eyebrows clones. Second, he knew exactly how all the other, non-Glee guys would treat him: like shit. He wouldn't hear the end to any gay jokes. And he wasn't ready for that.

As if Kurt had read his mind, he laughed sarcastically. "Why are you lying to me? I know exactly why you won't join. You're afraid of what people will think." Kurt laughed again as Dave gave a shocked look at him. "I'm not stupid, Dave."

Before Dave could respond, Kurt pulled out a paper from his waistband (to which Dave instantly regretted looking at), and shoved it at Dave's chest, who grabbed it, confused.

"Come over tonight. No one will be home." Kurt said, completely poker faced. He opened the door and climbed out, stopping as his feet hit the ground. "I'm going to convince you to join, one way or another, David Karofsky," he winked. "We need lower octaves."

And like before, as the door closed, Dave was left alone and confused. He looked down at the paper he was holding, and lowered it to open it.

_Might want to put on the towel before stepping out._

_-Kurt_

Dave thought his face would burst into flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: So I looked up the definition of lazy.**_

**_lazy (lāzē) adj. : to be a Raver_**

**_Yeah. I apologize ;_;_**

**_-Your Local Lazy Author_**

* * *

><p>As Dave pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house, he was almost relieved that there was only Kurt's Navigator in the driveway, as if he didn't believe Kurt was telling the truth about no one being home. He pulled up to the curb and shut off the ignition, cutting off the Mumford and Sons mid song. He got out of his car, making sure no one was speeding down the street as he stepped out, and then headed up the pathway to Kurt's door. To be honest Dave had no idea what to expect; he was half expecting Kurt to open the door in nothing but a towel, but that was more of a fantasy than a real prediction.<p>

Dave knocked on the door, looking through the glass to catch Kurt poke his head from behind the corner, smiling, and stepping out to open the door. Clothed, thank god. As the door opened, Dave stepped back a bit, wary to go inside. It's not like he's never been over before- he was over during the summer for the PFFLAG planning. Though with Kurt's offer, he wasn't quite sure what the boy was planning to do.

"Ah, come in."

Dave nodded, peeking around the corner as he stepped in, making sure there wasn't an intervention waiting for him in Kurt's living room or anything. As if Kurt read his mind, he heard the boy laugh quietly. "Don't worry, I just wanted to talk."

Oh god.

Now Dave wasn't one for talking much. He'd always been relatively quiet, only speaking when being spoken to, up until his teenage years. However, it was always awkward, talking to anyone. Dave never had the best choice of words, despite being in relatively high leveled classes. He'd always become extremely anxious when anyone tried to confront him, and would lose almost all sense of the English language.

Kurt, on the other hand, was a fantastic speaker. He often considered joining the debate team, knowing how to persuade and convince other to believe him, or lean their opinions his way. Kurt was almost never at a loss for words, even when in a heated argument. His large vocabulary and sarcastic comments frequently won verbal battles, and stumped Finn senseless when arguing over insignificant things that brothers would typically fight over, such as the last Milano in a package.

Kurt ushered Dave over to the couch. As the boy sat down, Kurt stood in front of him, both hands on his hips. He smirked as Dave stared up at him, confused, before speaking.

"I want you to sing."

Dave's eyes widened, then furrowed his eyebrows, still confused.

"I can't."

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting his hands fall off to his sides, shoulders sinking. "Oh come on. I heard you," Dave looked away. "This time I want to hear you without the overpowering static that was the cheap shower head, or the… inappropriate attire."

Dave blushed, still avoiding eye contact. He wondered just how much Kurt had heard… or seen. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he licked his lips nervously. Kurt continued glaring at him expectantly. When Dave said nothing, Kurt sighed and went to sit next to Dave, who scooted to the other side in about half a second.

"Okay," Kurt started, slapping his hands onto his knees. "Fine. Don't sing. But I heard you." He looked over to Dave, who had completely blanched and was gripping the side of the couch so hard his knuckles were white. Kurt sighed.

"You're good, David. I don't see why you can't embrace that."

Dave just looked away. He'd known that he could sing. He wasn't all that great, but he could hold a note. And he liked to sing. But just as he expected, after hearing him sing in the locker room (which he still had no idea _why _he was in there in the first place), Kurt was going to pursue him, being the persistant bitch he was. But there was no way he was joining. It would all just fall apart if he did; he'd be tormented, pushed around, and be called a fag on a daily basis. Even being at the top of the school, it could so easily come crashing down. He watched it happen to Hudson. And Dave honestly had no idea how Finn survived through it. Then again, the glock was brave, unlike Dave.

When Kurt saw Dave looking uncertain, he rolled his eyes, and reached over to grab the boy's arm.

"Look," he said, watching Dave jump and stare at Kurt's hand. "I know you think it might hurt your reputation. And it will." Dave looked up, raising an eyebrow. "But don't you like doing it? Performing?"

They sat there, staring at each other for a moment. As Dave opened his mouth to speak, there was a click from the entry way as the door suddenly opened, and Finn came stumbling through. He grunted, dropping his backpack on the floor before heading to the kitchen.

Kurt and Dave sat, wide-eyed, not saying a word as they watched the boy rumage through the fridge, before he groaned, and grabbed a half-eaten sub from Subway. He closed the fridge, and turned around, walking into the living room as he began peeling off the paper.

"Hey Kurt. Mind if I eat thi-" Finn looked up, practically jumping back as he realized that he was not alone with his stepbrother. Dave watched as his eyes slowly went from Kurt to him, and then watched them squint as Hudson began making assumptions.

"What the hell is he doing here, Kurt?" Dave met his glare, and returned it. He suddenly felt Kurt release his arm, and realized that Finn and his miniscule brain probably thought something completely different was happening. Dave let out a breath, through clenched teeth, making it sound like a hiss. Finn's eyes widened for a second, and Dave assumed he probably thought Dave was about to morph into a lion, being the dumbass he was. Instead, Kurt spoke up.

"Hey Finn," he said, rather calm for someone who was just discovered to be hanging out with their former bully. "Dave and I were just talking."

Dave and Finn both turned their heads to stare at Kurt, who was smiling peacefully. Dave was sure Kurt would become an actor of some sort.

"Yeah, I… uh," Finn started, obviously confused. "I see that. But… why?"

Dave relaxed, seeing Finn's hostile wall drop to just a state of utter confusion. Kurt leaned his head back, rolling his eyes before standing up next to Finn.

"Well, as you apparently know, David can sing. I found out only days ago, when I heard him in-" Kurt froze, and blinked. "In English. Singing under his breath. And I was only asking him if he would sing for me, so I could hear him… properly."

Finn blinked, looking from Kurt to Dave. Kurt knew that his brother was aware Dave could sing. And apparently, dance well. Though compared to Finn, that's not hard to believe. "Yeah, I…" Finn glanced back over at Dave before he turned back and grinned. "Yeah. He can sing."

Dave groaned, sliding his head into his hands. He really didn't want to sing. Not in front of them. Not in front of Mr. Soloist and Mr. Can't Miss a Note If He Tried. He wasn't _that _good. Yeah, he liked singing. But trying to do it in front of two extremely skilled and developed singers? Not happening.

Before Dave could object, Finn spoke to Kurt. "Can I talk to Dave for a second?" Kurt nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow before giving a hopeful glance over at Dave, and turning the corner to leave the room. Though Dave wasn't stupid, and knew Kurt had stopped right around the wall. Finn, however, was completely convinced they were alone.

"What's up?"

Dave drew his eyebrows together. "Nothing… much? You know, just being held against my will."

Finn smiled, biting his lip for a moment.

"Why-" He paused, looking confused as ever. "Um, do-"

"Spit it out Hudson."

"Why now?"

It was Dave's turn to look confused. What the hell was he going on about? Why what?

Finn swallowed, noticing the hesitation. "How come when I asked you to, you didn't come with me to Dalton to talk to Kurt?"

Dave looked to the side, still aware of Kurt behind the wall. To be honest, he had no idea why he refused Finn's offer. Since the day he scared Kurt away to that damn school, he regretted it.

No. He knew why. Finn had mentioned joining Glee. And being the egotistical asshole he was, he knew that joining would destroy his now superior status in the school. As much as he wanted to apologize to Kurt, and make things right, Hudson had to tack on that little tidbit of joining. Just as Kurt had turned the dance at prom into a coming out moment. Yeah, if Kurt hadn't have spoken up, Dave would have danced. He wanted to. But nope, Kurt told Dave it was time to come out. He would have been perfectly fine just dancing, only having to shrug off the gay comments in the locker room. Yet no one would really know. No one would know that he was serious. He could have just passed it off as being a man. Not running away. But no.

Dave was a scared little boy.

He clenched his fist around his jeans, only to release it when he noticed Finn slowly backing away from him, as if Dave was about to punch him. Dave sighed, licking his lips.

"I don't know. I was stupid. I did want to apologize, you know. And I did. We're not leaping at each other's throats." He closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them to see Finn giving him a small smile. "But I don't see how singing is going to get me anywhere."

Finn just grinned wider, looking around before stepping towards the coffee table to pick up a remote, holding it out to Dave. Dave scoffed, knowing exactly what the boy wanted him to do.

"No way Hudson."

"Come on! Let loose!"

"I'm not singing into a remote."

Finn's face dropped a bit. "It's only in front of me. No one else. And I constantly look like a fool in front of you. You've seen me dance."

Dave laughed under his breath, shaking his head. "Kurt's here, too."

"What? No he's not?"

"Are you a dumbass?"

Dave heard Kurt giggle, from behind the wall, just before he stepped out, arms crossed. Finn stared at him, jaw dropped. "Have you been there the whole time?"

Kurt laughed, walking over to stand beside his dumbfounded brother. Dave honestly had no idea how the boy had made it out of primary school.

Suddenly, Kurt was shoving the remote into Dave's chest.

"Do it, Dave."

Dave shook his head, which caused Kurt to step closer.

"Sing."

Dave panicked, stepping back. Kurt was extremely intimidating, and he obviously did not want a repeat of any past event. Though instead of running away, Dave sighed, and grabbed the piece of plastic out of the boy's hands.

"Fine."

Finn and Kurt's grins beamed, and Dave sighed, rolling his eyes as Kurt leaned over to his iPod dock and turned it on.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Lot's of Hudmel Brotherly Love this chapter :)_**

**_-Raver_**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes as he glanced over at his brother while they sat on the couch, watching late night TV. "Finn, I swear to god if you don't wipe that stupid smile off your face, I will hide the remote and you will be forced to watch Project Runway."<p>

Finn grinned from ear to ear. Sadly, Kurt knew his threat was empty. He was in just as good a mood as Finn. And to Kurt's surprise, it was from Dave. He had indeed give in and sang. Fantastically, may he add. But the fact that Finn and Dave had slowly grown accustomed to each other during that hour Dave had stayed over was astounding. Kurt had left to go to the bathroom, and had come back to see they two boys already on the Xbox. There was a small argument, but only after Dave had called Finn a dumbass after his step-brother had somehow managed to set their entire Left 4 Dead party on fire with a Molotov. But the crisis was quickly averted, Dave eventually making his way out of the fire while the others were incapped, only to be quickly pounced on by a Hunter. Finn was practically doubled over in laughter.

When Dave finally left, both the boys were in a good mood. Kurt was happy to see his sort-of friend and brother getting along, while Finn was excited about having yet another to add to his Live Friends List.

"I guess I never told you we were friends when we were little. Until about 5th grade." Kurt raised an eyebrow. He'd never known that. And to be honest he was shocked, because he never thought Dave and Finn were anything like each other. Then again, he'd known Karofsky, not Dave. And now that he was on acquaintance terms with his former harasser, he was actually learning that the two weren't quite so different after all. Finn noticed Kurt's expression and laughed. "Yeah, he and Puck and I did everything together. Like the Three Musketeers."

Kurt smiled, picturing the three of them in full costume. The couch shifted as Finn stood up. "But you know, if he ever says or does anything… Tell me." Kurt's smile disappeared, but he nodded slowly. He may be getting to know Dave, but the boy had been quite unpredictable before. Kurt just hoped to god that he would never see the "Karofsky" side again. Because, being completely honest, he liked Dave. Could see them becoming friends. Maybe they wouldn't go see a musical together like Kurt always tried to drag his friends to, but they could easily hang out. Kurt did get along with Finn and the others after all. At least until Puck brought up having sex with some girl, when Kurt would panic and leave, convinced he'd have nightmares of flying vaginas with teeth for the following week.

Finn gave one of his infamous crooked smiles before holding his arms out. Kurt sighed, and stood up, heading over to Finn. He wrapped his arms around the boy, rolling his eyes. "Thank you."

Kurt felt Finn nod before hearing the boy chuckle. "Holy shit Kurt, when did you get so tall?"

"Well you see Finn, normal people tend to grow slowly, rather than suddenly shooting up like someone slipped some Miracle Grow into your Dr. Pepper."

"Maybe you're finally hitting puberty."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he pulled away from his brother. "Finn!" he glared disbelievingly. Finn simply giggled, and ran up the stairs before Kurt could catch up. Kurt just groaned, returning to the couch and grabbing the remote before smiling mischievously. "Fine!" Kurt yelled, tapping a few buttons on the remote to get to the TV guide. "I guess I'll just delete the Buckeyes game you never got to watch!"

Kurt smiled as he heard the door slam open, and Finn came barreling down the stairs, launching at Kurt for the remote. Kurt squeaked as the boy landed on him, and they were sent into a tumbling match on the floor.

"Not the hair!" Kurt screeched, trying to squirm away from under Finn.

Not a minute later, they were found tangled and in the midst of a giggle fit when Burt came in from work, and was immediately both concerned and disturbed of the tousled mess that were his sons on the floor. Kurt and Finn both caught the look on Burt's face at the same moment, and they both burst into even heavier bouts of laughter as Burt shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever the boys were doing now.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he sunk into his chair. Yet another date with Blaine at the Lima Bean. Now Kurt was entirely grateful to even be asked out on a date in the first place. But if he was being completely honest, the incessant coffee dates were, like Blaine's solos, incredibly numerous. Occasionally Kurt would suggest heading to the fair, or the movies, and they would go. But only after asked Blaine first. And when they were together, Blaine very rarely wanted to show any affection in public other than every so often lightly holding Kurt's hand as they walked, or hugged or gave him a quick peck as the date ended. Once Blaine had pulled Kurt in between two buildings, and inducing an intense make out session between them. Kurt had enjoyed it, almost a little too much. Kurt distinctly remembered nearly losing all sense of control as Blaine began feeling him up, but froze when he felt a shock of arousal shoot through him. Ever since he'd told Blaine to stop that night, it seemed as if Blaine was purposely not showing affection. Kurt just shrugged it off, watching his boyfriend grab a few sugar packets and a stirrer before returning to the table with a smile.<p>

Kurt returned the smile. He was just being paranoid.

"So," Blaine grinned, taking his cap off of his coffee. "How was your day yesterday? I know I didn't call you yesterday. Got caught up at Dalton." He opened a packet of sugar and shook it in, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. Then he shrugged, deciding that he had nothing to hide.

"Well I invited David over."

Blaine nearly spilled his coffee everywhere, barely catching the cup in time after his hand jerked and hit it. Kurt winced, convinced that was not a good reaction. Blaine had never really liked Dave, even after Kurt told him that Dave had apologized. Blaine had kept mentioning something about competition, which Kurt laughed at and never fully understood.

"You, uh," the curly haired boy stuttered, struggling to put his cap back on. "I wasn't aware you two were close."

Kurt shook his head, motioning for Blaine to pass the cup over so he could fix the lid. Blaine rolled his eyes, and pushed the cup across the table, and rested his hands in his lap. "We're not close, Blaine. If anything, we're simply acquaintances." Kurt popped the cap on, sliding it back across to his boyfriend, who gave a grateful nod. "Was actually asking him if he would consider joining glee. He can sing. Pretty well, I might add."

Blaine raised his eyebrows before crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Really?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, that's awesome."

Kurt squinted his eyes at Blaine, unsure if why the boy's mood had suddenly changed. Before he could say anything, Blaine spoke up again, leaning forward again. "How did you find that out? I imagine he didn't simply walk up and start serenading you."

Kurt felt his fingers twitch, unsure of what to say. He was pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't want to hear that he had practically ogled the boy when he was naked and wet in the showers. He blinked, deciding to go with what he had told Mercedes.

"I heard him under his breath during class. I asked him over yesterday, and persuaded him to sing again. Aloud."

"Huh. Interesting. Never would have guessed the guy could sing."

Kurt nodded, smiling as he recalled Dave's voice the first time he'd heard it. The fact that it was so rich and deep was only enhanced by the echo it made off the ceramic tiles. If anything, Kurt was mesmerized by it. Silently, he wondered what it would be like to sing with someone with that low of range. Being the milk-maid he was, it wasn't hard to find a voice with a lower pitch. Though even with someone like Blaine, who was at an average male pitch, their voices didn't go well together. It was surprising when Kurt first realized it. But now he considered how he would sound with someone like David. He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee as Blaine returned his gaze to his lap. Kurt leaned over the table, but couldn't see anything.

"Texting?"

Blaine glanced up for a moment before looking back at his phone. "Yeah. Wes. Warbler drama."

Nodding, Kurt gave a weak smile. He continued sipping his coffee until Blaine slid is phone back into his pocket and looked up at Kurt, frowning. Kurt gave a questioning look, and his boyfriend sighed.

"I still don't trust him."

It was Kurt's turn to frown. He understood why he wouldn't, but if Kurt had forgiven the former bully, why couldn't Blaine? Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, I was there last year, I know what happened. But no he-"

"He hasn't changed."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened. "And what would you know about David? You haven't said ten words to him."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "I just think it's suspicious. Why is he so kind all of a sudden? Maybe he's trying to get something from you."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt's stunned expression. "I'm just pointing out something quite simple, Kurt. I know people like him. They don't change." Blaine's face was calm, yet his eyes burned. Kurt could see a fire in them, and could tell that there was something more to this. And that Dave was just a cover up.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward, gripping his coffee cup. "Dave is different, Blaine. He's not like the others. Not like the ones you had to deal with back at your old school. He's like me. Like us: an outsider."

Blaine was about to open his mouth before Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I understand your concern." He really didn't. Not to this extent, at least. It seemed that no matter how hard Kurt tried, he wouldn't be able to convince Blaine that Dave was not "Karofsky" any longer. But Blaine was his boyfriend. It was nice to have someone worried about him. Though now, based on this reaction, Kurt decided against telling the shorter boy about the PFFLAG planning sessions over the summer. He didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary drama. "I'll be sure to be careful." _Though I don't see what from._

Blaine nodded abruptly before taking out his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. He quickly responded, glancing over at Kurt before standing up, grabbing his coffee. "I have to go. The Warblers are in a riot." Kurt simply nodded, watching his boyfriend smile and turn around, heading out the door. Kurt would be sure to call him later that night. But for now…

Kurt grabbed his keys, tossing his near-empty cup in the trash can.

_I need a drive._

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt got home, there was a faint tinge of smoke in the house. Kurt cocked his head, shutting the front door slowly behind him. "Carole?" he called, leaning around the corner to stare into the kitchen.<p>

Oh god.

Kurt nearly jumped over the kitchen table on his way to the stove. Finn was standing over the burner, poking whatever congealed mush was in the pan. When he heard Kurt come in, he looked over, giving a stupidly crooked smile. "Kurt! Hi! You weren't home, and mom and Burt went out, so I thought tha-"

"Finn. Get out."

His brother stared at him, confused. "I'm cooking."

"That is most certainly not cooking."

"I can do it, Kurt!"

Kurt ran around the table, arm outstretched. "Give me the spoon!"

Finn smirked, holding the spoon higher than Kurt could reach. Kurt glared in return, pushing his oversized friend out of the way in order to turn off the stove. When the smoke faded, Kurt gave a curious sniff at the blackened matter in the pain. Instantly, he recoiled, pinching his nose.

"Finn! What the hell was this!"

"Scrambled eggs."

Kurt closed his eyes, holding a hand up to Finn's face. He opened his eyes suddenly, and released his nose. He lower his hand, though raised it again to point at the pan on the stove. "How? How do you fail at making scrambled eggs?"

Finn's face fell, looking genuinely hurt. Kurt sighed, and made his way over to the pantry. He looked around for a minute, finally deciding on just a box of rice when he heard Finn make a noise.

"Kurt?"

"What, Finn?"

Kurt stood up, spinning around to see the boy standing over the stove, spoon near his mouth, and making a disgusted face. "Please tell me you did not do what I think you just did."

Finn threw the spoon on the counter and immediately started wiping his tongue with his hand. After a moment of Finn dry heaving, and Kurt staring disapprovingly with a hand on his hip, Finn turned to Kurt, eyes watery.

"Maybe you should cook."

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed on his bed, completely exhausted. He'd managed to cook something edible for Finn and himself, and they were both completely full. Finn had crashed on the couch, but Kurt decided that he was not up for waking up to have severe back and neck pain, so he retired to his room. Kurt glanced over to his bedside table, staring at his phone.<p>

Maybe he should call Blaine. He didn't manage to yesterday, and by the looks of their coffee date today, Blaine was not happy about it. Even if Kurt still had no idea why. Kurt stretched, hearing his back crack softly, and reached for his phone. As he picked it up, he saw Blaine's face on the screen. He smiled. As if his boyfriend read his mind. Kurt tapped the "answer" button, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Why, hello Mr. Anderson."

"I need to tell you something."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: All I can say is sorry for the massive, massive hiatus ;_; Bug me all you want, I deserve it. I need to be motivated more. But really, I'm so sorry._**

**_-Raver_**

* * *

><p>If he had to say, the one thing Dave missed the most was being a Bully Whip. Santana had disbanded the club as soon as prom ended, claiming that the only reason she had put it together was to get sympathy votes. And that was true; Dave had known that was her angle the entire time. What Dave didn't expect, however, was the fact that he had liked being one. The fact that now he was seeming to his redeem himself with not only Kurt, but the entire school was… fulfilling. Most of his high school career was full of his classmates dodging him in the halls, and if they were unfortunate enough, finding themselves against lockers or covered in an assortment of dye.<p>

But now, instead of moving out of the way in fear, it was something of a respectful gesture. Even now, when he wasn't in that ridiculous looking uniform, people acknowledged him. Dave vowed one day to end up bringing Santana back into it, or even expanding. It was childish, really, Dave's enthusiasm for the club. When Santana first blackmailed him to join, he was almost completely reluctant.

The only thing keeping him in was to get Kurt back.

Not that he had some creepy obsession with him. Dave admired him, more than he'd ever admired his dad, even. He remembered the day Santana told him that he would be the one escorting Kurt the most, Dave was both grateful and hesitant. Grateful because he'd have a chance to possibly make up for his past, and make things right, yet hesitant because he was almost positive he would do something wrong. Thankfully, even after the crap apology last year in front of Kurt's classroom, Dave was in fact on the road to redemption. It may take months, or years to fully make up for everything he'd done in the past. But there was no way he was going to give up now. Not with this new, sort-of friendship.

Dave wandered down the hall, still relatively empty as it was still early in the morning. When Dave had learned that Kurt was often here rather early, either to study for a test or simply hide in the library, he began arriving at school earlier as well. Sure, it meant that he'd have to deal with one less hour of sleep, but he'd manage. He was just there to make sure Kurt wasn't some sort of target for some serious of pranks or childish harassment. One day Dave had managed to cut off a herd of football guys before they made it to Kurt, planning to chase after him through out the halls. Dave had overheard them talking, and quickly headed off to find Kurt. Kurt thanked Dave, and ran off to lock himself in the girl's bathroom as Dave paroled not far off.

Today, however, there was almost no one at school this morning. Dave let out a sigh of relief, turning the corner. He grinned, seeing Kurt and a handful of other people rummaging through their lockers. A group of girls were loudly gossiping and applying makeup on the opposite side of the hall, while about twelve other kids were scattered, chatting idly. Though even between the handful on conversations, Kurt was not included in any of them. Not that Dave had expected him to; Kurt wasn't, from what Dave had seen, a morning person.

Because of that, Dave continued down the hall, smirking. Kurt had his head in his locker, slowly transferring textbooks from his bag. He couldn't see Dave walking towards him.

As Dave neared, he reached out his hand, before walking past, running it quickly through the boy's recently-styled hair. He felt Kurt stiffen as he walked by, causing Dave to stifle a laugh as he walked past. He knew that within seconds of walking past him, he would hear some sort of crude comment thrown his way, possibly followed by a flurry of angry footsteps. But Dave stopped, reaching the end of the hall. There were no boots clacking, no screeching. Dave spun around on his heels, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt was still at his locker, still transferring supplies from bag to locker. He hadn't even raised a hand. Dave cocked his head, and walked over curiously. When he reached Kurt, the boy was about to shut his locker, but stood still as Dave leaned against the lockers casually next to him. Dave flashed a cocky smile, hoping Kurt would close the door and look up at him. He knew he was probably pushing too hard, but he did want to be Kurt's friend. Besides, no one he cared about was around to make crude comments.

Dave leaned against the cool metal as Kurt finally shut his locker. Yet, once again, Kurt made no immediate movement. Rolling his eyes, Dave crossed his arms. "You can't be that tired. Unless you woke up two hours early to do your hair." He pushed off the lockers, standing next to the silent Kurt. "But I doubt I'd be alive right now if you had."

Suddenly, Kurt let out a long breath, as if he'd been holding it the entire time. Dave was about to crack another stupid joke as Kurt turned, looking up at Dave.

_Holy shit._

The boy looked as if he'd gotten no sleep the previous night, and was then metaphorically punched in the face repeatedly until he'd manage to get, what Dave would assume, thirty minutes of sleep. His eyes were red, only further enhancing them further. There were dark, deep purple bags under his eyes, which contrasted with both the utter paleness of his skin and the beet red eyes. If Dave didn't know better, he would have assumed Kurt was a drug addict. But there was something else.

Dave moved forward, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Uh, are you-"

Before Dave could finish his sentence, Kurt's bottom lip quivered. The boy suddenly broke down, letting out a choked sob. He covered his face with his hands, gripping the hair of his bangs by the roots. He was pressing his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the sudden influx of tears. It did nothing, if not made it worse. Dave stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The girls standing nearby gave the two boys weird looks before walking away, avoiding any sort of confrontation.

Meanwhile, Kurt stood there, sobbing his eyes out for god knows why. And Dave was just standing there.

Something clicked in Dave, and he lurched forward. He felt Kurt tense for a moment, but relaxed as Dave gently pulled the boy into a hug. Feeling arms around him, he let his hands drop from his eyes, and instead moved them to cling to Dave's letterman.

Dave wasn't sure what was wrong, but he couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. They stood there for a moment, Kurt shaking slightly, and Dave trying not to hold the boy too close to him. Just to avoid awkwardness, since they were barely friends. Yet another light flickered on in Dave's head, and he let his arms drop from around Kurt.

"Follow me, Fancy."

* * *

><p>"I broke up with Blaine."<p>

Dave's eyes widened as he leaned against the low wall separating the theater chairs from the aisle to the stage. Kurt was sitting on the stage, feet dangling off. He swallowed, shaking his head. "I… uh… why?" Dave watched as Kurt let his arms fall back, leaning back with them. The boy blinked a few times, trying not to lose it yet again. Dave noticed Kurt's sensitivity when he saw the boy blink, and immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to tell me. Was just curious, seeing as you two seemed to revolve around each other."

"Don't automatically make assumptions, David!" Kurt hissed, snapping forward into sitting position again. Dave flinched, feeling a sudden bout of anger build up. He let out a long breath, not wanting to snap at the now fragile Kurt in front of him.

"Look," Dave sighed, clenching his fists in his pockets. "I was just wondering what happened, because you seem really upset. Besides the, uh, obvious reasons."

He looked up again, and let himself relax when he saw Kurt sigh as well. "You're right. Sorry I attacked you." He paused for a moment playing with his clasped hands before releasing them, and resting them on his lap. "He cheated on me."

Dave wasn't shocked on the subject of cheating anymore. He'd seen it far too many times than he should have. Hell, he was a beard for one of the most infamous cheaters at the school. Even when they were "dating" she was sleeping around. And then the next day she felt the need to tell him about it, and then whine and ask why he wouldn't have sex with her. Dave lost count of the times he felt the need to explain that, being _gay, _and the fact that even being in the same room as her would likely cause him to contract something, he wouldn't sleep with her. Though she always shrugged it off, and went over to Brittney's. Or bring Britt over to his house, which was undoubtedly the most horrifying experience of his life when he had walked in on the two in his own bedroom.

He was, however, shocked on the fact that Mr. Perfect had walked all over Kurt.

"Some gorgeous, perfect Warbler," Kurt continued, not giving Dave a chance to respond. "Apparently my lack of 'putting out' got to him, and he felt the need to whore around with some random guy. I should have figured something was up. He began acting strange, and the texting, and the bailing on me. Oh god how could I be so stu-"

"You're not stupid," Dave blurted. Kurt stopped talking, and looked up at him expectedly. "Uh, what I mean is…" Kurt raised an eyebrow, giving Dave a weird look, which made his face heat up. "It's your body and shit. If you didn't feel comfortable…"

Dave slammed his mouth shut. He had no idea what he was going on about anymore, and figured it would be for the better if he just stopped talking. Kurt's eyes had narrowed, but the boy turned his head away, staring into the empty audience. "Hm. This time last year, I wouldn't have figured you would care about such a thing. And by that I mean other people."

Dave's face flushed again as Kurt turned his head back, giving him a small smile. Which was good, Dave supposed. But the moment was short, and Kurt's head dropped into his hands. Dave sat there awkwardly, watching the silent boy before he leaned away from the wall, making his way to the stage. He pulled himself up beside Kurt, hesitating for a few seconds before pushing himself into a standing position. He stood behind Kurt, leaning over and flicking the back of the boy's head lightly. "Come on, get up."

Kurt's head shot around, looking up at Dave. His eyes were slowly reddening again, but Dave rolled his eyes. "I know, it sucks. But don't you Glee kids usually sing about your feelings?" Kurt cocked his head. "Maybe it would help," Dave shrugged.

"I… Yes, I suppose we do."

"Then sing."

Kurt paused, eyes glazing in thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure what would help."

"Just sing anything. Let your feelings out or something."

"Like what?"

"Jesus christ, Fancy, I don't know!" Dave gave a hysterical laugh, sticking his thumbs in his pockets. He watched Kurt ponder, actually taking time to think about his feelings. Dave groaned, walking slowly behind Kurt. He smirked, a memory flicking in his head. A DVD.

"_Softly… deftly… music shall caress you_," he whispered, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. Kurt froze, not realizing the taller boy was behind him. Dave stiffled a laugh as Kurt's head cocked slightly, as he suddenly recognized the words. Dave continued walking, keeping an eye on the back of Kurt's head.

"_Hear it, feel it secretly posses you. Open up your mind!" _Dave turned his head as Kurt suddenly spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape. "_Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find…"_

Dave nearly lost it, seeing a complete look of utter shock on Kurt's face when he turned back around. "_The darkness of the music of the night._"

"_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_ "_Only then can you belong to me," _Dave froze as the words were sung before he could open his mouth. He turned once again, facing Kurt as he was finishing the last words to the verse. Dave grinned as Kurt stared, completely dumbfounded.

"David Karofsky knows _Phantom_?" Kurt squeaked, shaking his head in astonishment. Dave let his grin drop to a weak smile.

"Never figured I would be, huh?" Kurt turned his head away, a slight blush spreading across his face. "Yeah, uh," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Mom was always in to shit like that. Picked it up, even after she left."

A sympathetic look flickered in Kurt's eyes, but Dave ignored it. "So just do that. I guess."

But apparently Kurt now had other things on his mind besides his recent heartache. Heels clicking, he hurried to where Dave had begun to walk down the stage. "Just join already!" he said, sounding out of breath.

Dave raised an eyebrow, stopping to face Kurt.

"I'm serious, Dave." Kurt was nearly glaring, but Dave kept eye contact. There's no way he was going to let Kurt intimidate him. Not for all he's done, for all of the credit he's earned around this place. He saw what happened to Hudson, and Puck. Even Quinn. They became nothings. It was an irrational fear, almost. The bottom of the food chain.

_But god damn it, look how fucking ecstatic he is._

"Fine."

Kurt's face lit up. He moved forward, about to hug Dave before stopping awkwardly. Dave had flinched when Kurt ran up to him, causing Kurt to stop in his tracks. Instead, Kurt lifted his chin up, giving a tight nod. "Alright. I expect to see you in the choir room after school today. Don't chicken out," Kurt stuck his finger in Dave's face before letting his arm fall, and walked past him. He stopped however, head still raised.

"Thank you, by the way."

Dave nodded, even though Kurt's back was turned. Though as if Kurt could see, the boy continued walking until he reached the stage door. Dave heard the slam of metal on metal, and groaned.

He had just signed his life away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yes, that was "Music of the Night" Dave sang (:<strong>_


End file.
